


I love you more than all the stars in the sky

by Pansys_Girlfriend



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Dialogue, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, The Ghoul Boys (Buzzfeed Unsolved), Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansys_Girlfriend/pseuds/Pansys_Girlfriend
Summary: Ryan remembers their first date before he dies.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	I love you more than all the stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic ever so please go easy on me. I know its really short but i wrote this late at night and really liked it!

**Ryan Bergara had always loved the stars.**

He remembers why he loves them so much, Shane. He had an obsession with the night sky and he’d always say it reminded him of his home. Their first date had been to see the stars, it was on the edge of a cliff. They had stayed well into the night to see the sunset and the beautiful stars. Ryan himself knew nothing about the stars or constellations but Shane knew so much, like he’d been there when they were made. Ryan planned their first date, he wanted to cook for him and put all the delicious food in a basket, really go all out. However that’s not how things happened, Ryan ended up spending hours trying to cook but ruined every dish, so he bought Chipotle. In the end he was glad he’d run here of all places, he didn’t want his death to be a sad one.

Shane was a demon, not a very good one but the point still stands, even though he was so low on the food scale people still cared that they broke the rules. Shane broke the rules when he started to feel for a human. They’d been warned about continuing to see each other but they couldn’t live without each other. They are, or rather were, in love with each other and in their eyes nothing could ever change that.

Apparently when warned by demons people usually listen to them but Shane hadn’t left. He was killed in front of Ryan’s eyes, Ryan didn’t even know that demons could die. Shane had told Ryan to run, so he did. Eventually Ryan ended up where it all started. It was a nice place to die, it was familiar and made him feel loved. Ryan thought about Shane when the demons finally arrived, maybe they would see each other again.

**Ryan Bergara had always loved the stars.**


End file.
